El Torneo Merlin
by Kirtashidhun
Summary: UA: Ahora que la paz ha vuelto al mundo mágico, los cuatro colegios mas importantes se deciden a hacer una nueva edición del torneo mas importante de colegios: el Torneo Merlín. Pero no todo va a ser tranquilidad...
1. Capitulo 1: Una sorpresa de fin de curso

**Resumen de la historia**: Universo alternativo: En séptimo año, Voldemort ha sido derrotado y Dumbledore sigue vivo. Ahora que la paz ha vuelto al mundo mágico, el colegio Hogwarts se decide a organizar uno de los eventos mas importantes: El gran Torneo Merlín entre colegios, en memoria de todos los fallecidos en la guerra frente a Voldemort y en el que participan los cuatro principales colegios del mundo mágico.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo 1: Una sorpresa de fin de curso**

Harry se encontraba en el banquete de fin de curso en el gran Salón. Era increíble todo lo que le había pasado año. Tantas muertes, tantas vidas de gente inocente perdidas y asesinadas por Voldemort. Pero al fin le había podido derrotar. Recordaba perfectamente la gran batalla que habían librado.

_La gente había salido huyendo del valle en el que estaba teniendo lugar la batalla__. Solo se quedaran Harry y Tom, escrutándose mutuamente._

_ -No saldrás vivo de aquí, Potter- le decía Voldemort con rabia en sus ojos._

_ -No __estés__ tan seguro, Tom. Conozco tu secreto._

_ -¿Qué estas hablando, niño estúpido? Yo no tengo ningún secreto por el que puedas vencerme- Voldemort parecía algo nervioso._

_ -__Tendría__ que estar seguro de en que __mortí__fagos__ puedes co__nfiar. __Había__ un fallo en tu plan. No te diste cuenta. El __día__ que Colagusano te encontró lo hizo por que le salve la vida. Y después de haberle salvado la vida, como __tú__ deberías __de saber Tom, se creó__ un __vínculo__ entre nosotros dos. Colagusano me debía algo._

_ -Idiota… ¡Avada Kedavra!- Harry esqui__vó__ la __maldición__ asesina por poco_

_ -No te lo esperaba__s,__ verdad qu__e no Tom. Colagusano me lo contó__ todo. Y __comprendí__ el fallo en tu plan, Tom Riddle. Al protegerte a ti mismo con mi sangre me habías hecho invencible, porque mientras mi sangre siga corriendo por tus venas, yo __seguiré__ vivo. __Además__ Colagusano no solo me conto eso…_

_ -Para ya__ estúpido __Potter. Pero de que te sirve__ eso. __Tú__ serás__ invencible __pero yo también lo soy._

_ -A ese punto quería lle__gar. Colagusano no solo me contó eso sino que me contó__ tu otro secretito__- Voldemort __tembló__ en este punto sin darse cuenta- Tu que tan lejos has llegado en el camino de la inmortalidad, __decías__. Pero ahora que he destruido a los tres __espíritus__ de la magia negra, ya vuelvas a ser mortal__. Si Tom, descubrí por que te habías convertido en inmortal__. O es que no notaste que te ibas volviendo __más__ mortal a medida que iba pasando el tiempo. Y ahí es donde llega otro de las traiciones de tus __mortífagos__. Porque sin la ayuda de Severus nunca hubiera sido posible destruir los __espíritus_

_Voldemort estaba totalmente sorprendido. La cara totalmente __encolerizada__ y temblando de rabia._

_ -Y como me vas a matar Potter. __Tú__ no serias capaz de matar a nadie. __¿__O es que acaso me piensas matar con tu __expelliarmus?- Voldemort sonrió de formo maníaca._

_-Me subestimas Tom. Severus ya se encargo de enseñarme y antes de__ que mu__ri__e__r__a__ ya __conseguí__ dominarlo. __Así__ que espero que saludes a tus compañeros en el infierno, y que allí te pudras para siempre ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_El rayo verde llegó__ a Voldemort que __no pudo evitarlo y cayó al suelo, muerto, y ante la sorpresa de __Harry este al morir se transformó__ en su verdadera forma humana: Tom Riddle._

Y mientras Harry recordaba esto el comedor se estaba llenando. Ron y Hermione llegaron y se sentaron a su lado. Sin ellos nada hubiera sido posible, pensó Harry.

-Alumnos por favor- Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento. El había sido otra de las claves de la derrota, porque sin su entrenamiento jamás hubiera podido superar ni una de las pruebas que el destino le deparaba- Otro año escolar termina. Un año en el que han pasado tantas cosas, en su mayoría cosas buenas- el salón se volvió a mirar a Harry- Por eso y en vista de que todos, en mayor o menor medida hemos colaborado, la copa de las casa la ganaran todas las cosas- aplausos en todas las mesas, a pesar de que la de Slytherin estaba algo mermada- Por ultimo antes de marcharnos, os quiero decir algunas cosas- el comedor se centro totalmente en Dumbledore- Primero felicitar a todos los que se van ya este año, y espero que sus éxtasis salgan bien para poder hacer la que quieran en sus vidas. Segundo, desear suerte también a los estudiantes que hayan realizado este año sus timos. Y tercero una pequeña sorpresa. Que digo pequeña una gran sorpresa. ¡Hasta el año que viene!

Se oyeron protestas por todo el comedor. Dumbledore les había engañado.

-Bueno en realidad si hay una sorpresa. Veréis esta año, ahora que por fin el mundo mágico podrá vivir en paz- otra vez las personas del comedor se volvieron "discretamente" hacia Harry- el ministerio de magia y el colegio Hogwarts han decidido celebrar un torneo que no se celebraba desde hace ya mas de cien años, El Gran torneo Merlín, que se celebrará en honor a los fallecidos en esta guerra- las caras del comedor mostraban incredulidad. Nadie conocía ese torneo- Seguramente no conoceréis que es este torneo. Pues veréis el Torneo Merlín consiste en lo siguiente. Es un torneo en el que los cuatro colegios de Magia mas grandes en ese momento se enfrentan entre si en pruebas mágicas. El torneo constara de cuatro pruebas: Ajedrez Mágico, Duelo Mágico, Quidditch, y una ultima prueba que será una prueba conjunta de habilidades mágicas, una especie de yincana.

Los alumnos se miraban entre ellos emocionados. Para ellos después de tanto sufrimiento un poco de descanso seria maravilloso.

-El torneo como ya he dicho se celebrara en Inglaterra, pero no en Hogwarts. Hay una regla muy importante: solo podrán participar alumnos mayores de 13 años y eso será solo en las modalidades de quidditch y ajedrez. Para las demás pruebas, habrá que tener como mínimo 15 años tanto en la yincana como en duelos. La selección se hará de la siguiente manera. Para cada prueba, los profesores relacionados con la prueba serán los que seleccionan a los alumnos, teniendo en cuenta que de cada casa tendrá que ir, como mínimo, una persona en cada prueba. La selección será distinta en ajedrez. Mañana se hará una competición de ajedrez mágico entre los que se presenten y los cuatro ganadores serán los que representen al colegio. Bien la selección comenzara una vez terminemos de cenar así que ¡A comer!

El banquete transcurrió en el barullo que formaban todas las mesas. La verdad es que estaban realmente emocionados.

-¿Te presentaras al ajedrez, Ron?- le preguntó Harry, mientras terminaban el segundo plato

-Claro que si, voy a ser el campeón de Hogwarts.

-Ten cuidado Ronald no vaya a ser que seas un campeón estrellado- comentó Hermione- ¿Creéis que nos cogerán para algo?

-Pues yo creo que a ti te deberían de coger para la yincana y para duelo Hermione, porque si vieran como luchas…

-Gracias Harry, pero yo no lo veo tan fácil tiene que haber mucha competencia.

-Ya veremos, Hermione. Y a ti Ron, casi seguro que pasas en ajedrez y también te pueden coger en quidditch, o en cualquiera de las otras pruebas.

El banquete concluyó y los alumnos ya estaban esperando impacientes a que Dumbledore comenzara a decir los que lo conseguirían.

-Bien ahora que ya habéis comido empezaremos con la selección. Os aviso que si sois seleccionados y no queréis participar, nada mas tenéis que decirlo, pero una vez que aceptéis no podréis echaros atrás ¿de acuerdo?- el colegio asintió en pleno- Por cierto se me olvidaba. Los alumnos podrán participar como máximo en 3 pruebas. Ninguno podrá participar en las cuatro. Pues comencemos. Primero elegiremos el equipo de quidditch. Y la encargada de elegirlo será Madame Hooch. Si es tan amable.

La señora Hooch se levantó. En sus manos llevaba un pergamino en el que seguramente estaban apuntados los nombres de los alumnos que habían sido escogidos.

-Antes de decir los elegidos, deciros que espero que cada alumno se entregue con el mayor esfuerzo posible y que participe con total deportividad. Pues bien entonces empiezo. Para el equipo de Hogwarts de quidditch el guardián será….

Continuará… en el próximo capitulo

Espero que os guste hasta ahora. Y ya sabéis: criticas, halagos: **Reviews.**

Por cierto si alguien me manda un review, a ver si es capaz de averiguar el equipo de quidditch.


	2. Capitulo 2: La selección

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo 2: ****La selección:**

La señora Hooch se levantó. En sus manos llevaba un pergamino en el que seguramente estaban apuntados los nombres de los alumnos que habían sido escogidos.

-Antes de decir los elegidos, deciros que espero que cada alumno se entregue con el mayor esfuerzo posible y que participe con total deportividad. Pues bien, entonces empiezo. Para el equipo de Hogwarts de quidditch, el guardián será…. Grant Page, Ravenclaw.

Gran alegría en la mesa de Ravenclaw y aplausos en el resto de mesas, mientras Ron daba una patada por bajo, enfadado por no haber sido seleccionado.

-Ahora los puestos de cazadores. El primero o primera será… Heidi Macaboi, Hufflepuff- ovación, ahora en la masa de Hufflepuff- El segundo o segunda… Draco Malfoy, Slytherin- pocos aplausos se oyeron, casi todos provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin, aunque también hubo algunos de Gryffindor. Pocos sabían la verdad de Draco, pensó Harry al oír tan pocos aplausos. Había sido otra de las personas importantes en la lucha contra Voldemort, intentando traer toda la información que pudiera sobre Voldemort y aunque sus diferencias seguían siendo importantes, Harry le había cogido aprecio- y por ultimo… Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor.

Grandes aplausos en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que habían tardado bastante en elegir a uno de sus miembros.

-Ahora continuamos con los puestos de bateadores, que como ya sabéis son dos. El primer puesto será para…Dean Thomas, Gryffindor y el segundo será para… Jason Samuels, Ravenclaw.

Aplausos en las mesas de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor que sumaban otro integrante al equipo.

-Continuamos con el puesto de buscador, que en esta ocasión será para… Harry Potter, Gryffindor.

Gran aplauso en todas las mesas, ya que tenían la suerte de tener uno de los buscadores más talentosos de Hogwarts en los últimos años, mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry recibía las felicitaciones de todos.

-Y para finalizar, y no por ello menos importante, los suplentes que serán… Demelza Roberts, Gryffindor y Maxine ODoherty, Hufflepuff.

Ovación en todo el comedor al terminar la elección.

-Por ultimo- continuó la señora Hooch- yo seré vuestra entrenadora durante el torneo así que ya sabéis chicos ¡A ganar!

-Muchas gracias, Madame Hooch- dijo Dumbledore entre aplausos- Ahora el turno será para la competición de duelo. Si fuera tan amable, profesora Tonks.

Tonks había llegado ese año a Hogwarts como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y, según Harry y la mayoría del colegio, junto con Lupin, ha sido la mejor profesora de DCAO. Además, parece que por fin se había acabado la maldición de ese puesto, ya que parecía que iba a continuar para el año que viene aunque Harry no lo pudiera ver.

-Gracias. Bueno como encargada del departamento de DCAO seré la encargada de elegir las personas que participarán en Duelo mágico- al decir estas palabras Tonks se agachó a coger el vaso de agua y beber un poco, con tan mala suerte que el vaso cayó encima del profesor Flitwick. Las risas se empezaron a oír por el comedor. Tonks seria muy buena profesora, pero su torpeza innata le superaba y lo había demostrado durante todo el curso- lo siento Fillius- y se puso a limpiarle la cara con la servilleta ante la risa del colegio al completo.

-Ya estoy bien Nymphadora. Continúa con lo tuyo, por favor- Flitwick no pudo evitar sonreír ante el estropicio que estaba provocando Tonks y prefirió limpiarse el mismo.

-Bueno continuando con lo mío… por cierto ¿por donde iba?... ah, ya. Bien como os decía, yo seré la encargada de decir los participantes en la prueba de duelo, en la que habrá dos categorías: 15 y 16 años será la categoría B y 17 años la categoría A. Para cada categoría se elegirán a cuatro alumnos. Pues entonces los elegidos… bien… a ver si lo encuentro… Aquí esta. Pues bien en categoría B los participantes son… Jonathan Edwards, Ravenclaw- aplauso en la mesa de Ravenclaw, aunque Harry no pudo evitar pensar que no había oído hablar de ese chico en su vida- Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor… Malcolm Price, Hufflepuff- en este se notó que Tonks lo decía con mas alegría, ya que ella perteneció a Hufflepuff- y por último… Andrew Kirke, Gryffindor.

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió mucho más que las otras, ya que dos de sus miembros habían sido elegidos.

-Y ahora vamos con la categoría A para 17 años. Bien los elegidos son… Jennifer Black, Slytherin- Jennifer había sido uno de los pocos Slytherin de sexto y séptimo curso que no habían salido huyendo tras la desaparición de Voldemort. Harry se pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con la familia Black- Harry Potter, Gryffindor- Harry sonrió agradecido a Tonks, que le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le felicitaban los miembros de su mesa- Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff… y por ultimo… Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba abrumada entre tanta felicitación.

-¿Ves Hermione como te cogerían?- le decía Harry, aunque Hermione no pudo evitar ver la mirada de Ron cuando le felicitaba, seguramente Ron estaría pensando que a el no le habían cogido hasta ahora en nada.

El comedor volvió a callar, al volver a ver a Tonks de pie, en espera de que hablara o de que hiciera una de sus trastadas.

-Ahora que ya los he dicho todos, una cosa. Como casi ninguno tenéis nociones prácticas de duelo reglamentado, a los elegidos se os dará un pergamino con las reglas de los duelos, así como las técnicas no permitidas. Y deciros que una vez que ya estemos en el torneo, yo seré vuestra "entrenadora" por decirlo de esa manera, y os enseñare todo tipo de situaciones que se pueden dar en un duelo. Y por último, espero que lo deis todo y que el equipo de Hogwarts lo de todo para la victoria.

El comedor estalló en aplausos a la vez que Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento para volver a hablar.

-Muchas gracias Tonks. Por último, vamos a proceder a la elección de los participantes en la prueba de habilidades mágicas. Y como esto de ser director también debe tener sus ventajas, pues me toca a elegir a mí. Pero antes quiero decir algo. Los que no seáis elegidos para las pruebas, que sepáis que no es que seáis peores y que con un poco de esfuerzo podéis ser vosotros los siguientes, porque ninguno de vosotros es peor mago que ellos y que ahora lo que tenis que hacer es animar a vuestros compañeros a conseguir el Torneo, del que por cierto, Hogwarts es el ultimo campeón, así que hay que conseguirlo por el orgullo de la escuela. Y sin más dilación- dijo Dumbledore entre aplausos- comienza la elección. Para esta prueba, los elegidos serán 10, que tendrán que compenetrarse para pasar todas las pruebas que se les presenten.

Dumbledore paró un momento y se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-Bien los participantes por parte de Hogwarts serán…- pero Dumbledore no dijo nada, sino que apunto con la varita al papel que llevaba y uno a uno fueron saliendo los nombres de los elegidos, en orden alfabético:

_Hannah Abbott, Huflepuff_

_Daniel Boots, __Slytherin_

_Julietta Edwards, Ravenclaw_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff_

_Hermione Granger, Gryffindor_

_Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw_

_Draco Malfoy, Slytherin_

_Harry Potter, Gryffindor_

_Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor_

_Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor_

Ron soltó un suspiro de puro alivio. La verdad es que había empezado a perder la esperanza de que le seleccionaran para alguna de las pruebas.

Por su parte Harry, feliz por haber sido seleccionado en las tres pruebas, volvió a pensar en lo mismo que antes. Increíble que llevara 7 años en este colegio y todavía no supiera quienes eran Julietta Edwards, probablemente hermana del Edwards anterior, y Daniel Boots.

-¡Enhorabuena a todos los elegidos! Mañana por la mañana tendremos, después de conocer los finalistas de ajedrez, una reunión en la que se os explicara con todo detalle a los que han sido escogidos todo lo relacionado con el torneo. Y con esto damos por finalizado el banquete de fin de curso. Pero antes de irnos algo muy serio… ¡papanatas, pantuflas, sorbete de limón y baratijas¡A dormir!

-------------------------------------------

Aquella noche la sala común de Gryffindor era un autentico barullo de comentarios: que si habían elegido a tal, que si habían elegido a cual, que si no me habían elegido a mí. Ron, Hermione y Harry se encontraban sentados en una esquina de la sala intentando huir del barullo.

-Pero es que me parece injusto- le decía Ron a Harry.

-La que decide es la profesora Hooch, Ron. A mi también me parece injusto pero habrá que aceptar su decisión.

La verdad es que Harry le había mentido un poco a Ron. Era verdad que Ron no era un mal guardián, pero bajo presión dejaba bastante que desear y estaba de acuerdo con la profesora en que eligiera al guardián de Ravenclaw. No tendría los grandes reflejos de Ron, pero era muchísimo mas regular y aguantaba mejor la presión.

-No te preocupes Ron. Seguro que pasas la ronda de ajedrez y así te puedes dedicar mejor al ajedrez.

-Para vosotros es muy fácil decirlo que ya estáis en todo lo que teníais que estar, Hermione, pero yo me tengo que clasificar mañana por la mañana y he visto que hay griffindors muy buenos contra los que jugar.

Pero al final no le resultó tan difícil, porque a la mañana siguiente se clasificó superando a Collin Creevey en la final. Del resto de las casas se clasificaron Luna Lovegood por Ravenclaw, Ernie Macmillan por Hufflepuff y Daniel Boots por Slytherin.

Nada mas terminar la clasificación del ajedrez comenzó la comida, la ultima de Harry, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts, ya que se iban a la mañana siguiente.

-Los resultados del ajedrez ya están- Dumbledore les anunció los clasificados- Bien ahora que ya están todos, después de comer todos los clasificados os quedareis aquí para concretar los detalles. Y ahora¡A comer!

Ron parecía bastante feliz, ya que comía bastante mas de lo que en el era habitual que es mucho decir.

-Te dije que lo conseguirías Ron.

-La verdad es que fue bastante más fácil de lo que esperaba. Excepto el hermano de Collin, Dennis que me puso en más problemas que su propio hermano, la verdad es que el resto de partidas fueron bastante fáciles. ¡Que ganas tengo ya de que empiece esto chicos!

-Yo también tengo muchas ganas- comentó Hermione- Será una gran oportunidad de hacer por fin algo que la gente de nuestra edad hacia en el mundo mágico, y olvidarnos de todos los problemas, de señores tenebrosos y de compinches aun mas peligrosos. Además ¡imagina todo la gente que conoceremos!

-Pues yo de lo que tengo ganas es de conocer las tradiciones de otros países respecto a la magia- les dijo Harry- desde los mundiales de quidditch siempre he tenido curiosidad por conocer magos de otros países. Además vamos a ser muchos de Gryffindor y muchos amigos.

-De Gryffindor vamos nosotros cuatro- contó Ginny- Andrew y Dean. Además también vienen Luna, Ernie, Justin y Malfoy. Yo lo que tengo es mucha curiosidad por saber donde nos meterán, como será…

-Yo me imagino que serán como una especie de Olimpiadas, que dedicaran todo un recinto y estadios.

Todos, excepto Harry, miraron a Hermione con cara rara.

-¿Olimp que?- preguntó Ron

-Veras Ron- Hermione utilizó ese tono de sabionda que utilizaba en las clases- las Olimpiadas son unos juegos que organizan los muggles en honor a unos Dioses antiguos y que consisten en un acumulado de todos los deportes de los muggles, que se celebra durante un mes, en un lugar, cada cuatro años.

-¿Y dónde se hace todo eso?- preguntó Ginny muy interesada.

-Pues utilizan un terreno para albergar allí las pistas de entrenamiento, las residencias de los deportistas y crean un gran estadio que sea centro de todo y en donde pasa lo mas importante.

-¿Y el estadio que es como el de los mundiales de quidditch?- le preguntó Ron

-Honestamente, Ron. Piensa que los muggles lo tienen que hacer todo a mano, mientras que nosotros nos podemos ayudar de la magia. Pero los estadios le quedan mas o menos bien, pero sin llegar a ser tan increíble como el de los mundiales.

La comida ya había terminado y la gente empezaba a abandonar el salón, hasta que solo quedaron los 21 elegidos. 7 Gryffindors, 5 Ravenclaws, 6 Hufflepuff y 3 Slytherin. También se quedaron cinco profesores: McGonagall, Dumbledore, Tonks, Hooch y Flitwick.

-¿Estamos todos¿No sobra nadie? Perfecto- Dumbledore cerró las puertas del comedor con un hechizo- Bueno aquí estáis. Los 21 clasificados. Sobre vosotros recae el orgullo del colegio. ¡Mantenedlo bien alto! Ahora, acercaos a nosotros y colocaros en una mesa todos juntos- se colocaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff- Bien chicos, antes de comenzar una pequeña cosa. Si hay alguien que quiera renunciar, este es el momento. Una vez que salgáis por esa puerta, seréis los representantes del colegio en el Torneo Merlín, y tendréis una gran presión. ¿Alguien abandona¿Nadie? Pues perfecto, así me gusta, valientes, aunque conociéndoos sabia que nadie iba a abandonar. Entonces podemos empezar. Primero, deciros que el Torneo Merlín fue creado allá por el año 1802, como conmemoración al que en un tiempo había sido el mago más grande, Merlín, y fue creado por el director de la escuela de las brujas de Salem de Estados Unidos, como medio de unión entre escuelas. Y desde ese momento, y cada cinco años, se celebraba este torneo. Hasta el año 1907, cuando una disputa entre Salem y uno de los colegios participantes hizo que se suspendiera- Dumbledore paró un momento para beber agua- Desde entonces y hasta la actualidad, se ha intentado celebrar en numerosas ocasiones, pero sin éxito hasta hoy. Como ya os dije esta edición se celebrara en honor a los que dejaron su vida en intentar tener un mundo mejor y gracias a eso convencimos a los otros colegios participantes, que serán la ya nombrada Escuela de magia de las brujas de Salem, de Estados Unidos, la Academia de magia y hechicería Beauxbatons, que ya conocéis, en Frabcia y la Universidad de hechicería Serradella, de España. Hoy en día, y junto a Hogwarts, son las escuelas más importantes del mundo mágico, así que el nivel va a ser muy alto. Ahora, después de estos momentos de historia, vamos a explicaros el funcionamiento de cada prueba. Empecemos por quidditch. Madame Hooch su turno.

-Gracias Dumbledore. Ya le habéis oído, os vais a enfrentar a los mejores colegios del mundo- comenzó la profesora Hooch- por tanto, a los mejores equipos de quidditch. La prueba de quidditch se hará de la siguiente manera. Al igual que en Hogwarts, se hará un grupo de 4. Se jugara 1 partido entre cada equipo y al final los dos primeros se disputaran en una final el ser el campeón. Cada equipo contara con 9 jugadores, los 7 titulares y los dos suplentes, y las normas serán los mismas que en los partidos de Hogwarts, así que no tendréis excusas para saltároslas. Por ultimo deciros que los partidos del grupo se celebraran en estadios pequeños en los que no habrá mucho publico, pero que la final, si llegáis, se celebrara casi como una final de un mundial. ¿Alguna duda?- todos los integrantes del equipo negaron- Perfecto. Pues entonces tu turno Tonks.

-Bueno… esto…- al levantarse tropezó con la silla y estuvo a punto de caerse- La prueba de Duelo Mágico tendrá la misma estructura para cada grupo. Los alumnos se dividirán en 2 grupos de 8 alumnos. En esos grupos habrá 2 de cada colegio, y se enfrentaran en eliminatorias, no pudiéndose enfrentar entre dos del mismo colegio hasta semifinales. Los ganadores de cada grupo se enfrentaran entre ellos y el ganador será el campeón de la prueba de Duelo Mágico. Lo mismo tanto en categoría A, como en categoría B. ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron- Pues bien, ahora os haré entrega de los pergaminos en donde vienen las reglas y condiciones de los combates.

Tonks se fue acercando a cada uno y les entregó el pergamino.

-Antes de la competición tenéis que saberos bien las reglas, porque las infracciones como ya leeréis son muy duras. Por ultimo, deciros que en la semana antes de que comiencen las pruebas se dedicara bastante tiempo al entrenamiento de duelo, ya que os lo que menos conocéis.

Una vez acabó Tonks, le cedió el turno a Flitwick.

-Yo seré el encargado de la sección de ajedrez. Pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho que contaros, ya que las eliminatorias de ajedrez se desarrollan de la misma manera que las de duelo y además el nivel que he visto esta mañana era bastante bueno, así que confío plenamente en vuestras posibilidades. Si no hay ninguna duda le cedo el turno a la profesora McGonagall.

McGonagall, que hasta el momento era la única que no había intervenido se levanto de la silla y cogió varios pergaminos.

-Antes de iros os comentare algunos detalles. Primero, sobre la prueba de habilidad mágica, no podremos deciros nada hasta una semana antes de la prueba, por tanto nada más sobre esta prueba. Segundo, el Torneo se celebrara dentro de dos semanas y una semana antes estaremos allí. Para llegar allí, dentro de una semana quedaremos en el andén 9 y ¾ a las 10 de la mañana y desde allí llegaremos al lugar del Torneo, del que no os contare nada para que tengáis la sorpresa. Por ultimo, os entregaré este pergamino, en donde vienen las puntuaciones de cada prueba y el valor que tendrán para que un colegio consiga la mejor calificación media y por tanto sea el vencedor del Torneo Merlín - McGonagall les entrego los pergaminos- ¿Alguna duda?- Hermione levantó la mano- Si, señorita Granger.

-Verá profesora, una vez que lleguemos allí ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos con el resto de participantes, si no conocemos su idioma?

-Ah verdad, se me olvidaba. Al llegar allí se os dará unos colgantes, que siempre que los llevéis puesto os permitirá entender los otros idiomas. ¿Algo más¿Nada? Pues entonces os emplazo en una semana en King Cross. Suerte a todos.

Los alumnos se despidieron de sus profesores y se fueron a su sala común, seguramente a hablar de todo lo que les habían dicho.

------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos tenían ya preparados sus baúles para el regreso. Harry bajaba tranquilamente, acompañado de Ron y Hermione y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que les llevaron al tren.

En el tren encontraron un aposento vacío para los tres, y el viaje transcurrió entre charlas, partidas de ajedrez en las que Ron intentaba demostrar lo bueno que era, y visitas de amigos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer durante esta semana, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Pues no lo se. No pienso volver a casa de mis tíos, desde luego que no.

-Veníos los dos a la Madriguera. Estoy seguro de que a mi madre no le importara que estemos una sola semana. Cuando le cuente lo del Torneo va a estar tan orgullosa…

-Que Hermione ¿te apuntas?- le pregunto Harry en tono de humor.

-Me apunto. Espero que mis padres no pongan inconveniente.

A las 2 horas llegaron a la estación de King Cross en donde ya le estaban esperando los Weasley.

-Ahí que orgullosa estoy de mis hijos- decía mientras abrazaba a Ron y Ginny- los dos, seleccionados para el Torneo.

-Mama que nos pones en ridículo- Ron consiguió soltarse del abrazo de tu madre- Por cierto mama¿podrían quedarse Harry y Hermione durante esta semana?

-Pues claro que si, ellos siempre son bien recibidos.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley. Espere, que se lo voy a contar a Hermione.

Harry volvió con Hermione después de contarle la noticia y junto con los Weasley salieron de la estación. Por primera vez en su vida acababa el curso sin preocupaciones y, lo más importante, por primera vez salía de la estación con una verdadera familia. Y ahora su objetivo no era derrotar a Voldemort; no. Ahora era vivir su vida como un joven de su edad y, en una semana, el Torneo Merlín.


	3. Capitulo Resumen

En este capítulo os voy a poner una pequeña historia de los colegios participantes y los torneos que han ganado, además de poneros la información que venía en los pergaminos que se les entregó a los clasificados y haceros una lista de los participantes de Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

_**1: Colegios Participantes.**_

**Beauxbatons:**

La academia de magia y hechicería Beauxbatons es en la actualidad una de las mas importantes del mundo. Según los datos que hay, se encuentra en el sur de Francia, mas concretamente en la costa mediterránea, pero no se puede determinar con exactitud, ya que es inmarcable. Su directora actualmente es Olimpe Maxime. A diferencia de Hogwarts, en Beauxbatons no hay diferencia entre casas y todos los alumnos conviven juntos. La elegancia y la disciplina son sus principales valores. La academia está formada por un enorme palacio. Su escudo está formado por dos varitas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgen de cada una. El uniforme esta formado por prendas finas de seda, de color azul pálido, que para el tiempo de Francia son ideales.

Según la historia, la academia fue fundada allá hacia el año 1237, por Denisse Delacroix y Justine Ardenne, dos brujas de reconocida fama, que construyeron la escuela para facilitar el aprendizaje de los magos franceses y que estos no tuvieran que desplazarse hasta Hogwarts, en Inglaterra. Fueron ayudadas por las personas más importantes de Hogwarts y en tres años el colegio ya estaba preparado para dar clases. Es la segunda escuela de magia más antigua del mundo, después de Hogwarts. Desde ese momento, y a pesar de la ayuda mutua que se dispensaron al principio, se inició un conflicto entre Hogwarts y Beauxbatons para salvaguardar sus secretos.

La academia Beauxbatons ha sido vencedora dos veces del Torneo Merlín y 4 veces del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

**Salem:**

La escuela de magia de las brujas de Salem se encuentra en Estados Unidos, mas concretamente cerca de la localidad que le da nombre, Salem. Al igual que el resto de colegios importantes, es inmarcable. En la actualidad su director es Arnold Boots. La escuela esta formada por tres edificios, uno el edificio principal en donde se reúne toda la escuela, y los otros dos los edificios en los que están los alumnos. En Salem la diferencia se establece en 2 casas: la casa Parker, para gente abierta de mente y con gran capacidad de deducción, y la casa Proctor, para gente audaz y trabajadora. Su escudo esta dividido en dos partes, una en la que se representa un tigre, y otra en la que se representa un zorro, el tigre con la inscripción Proctor, la valentía y el zorro con la inscripción Parker, la astucia. La escuela Salem no utiliza uniforme, pudiéndose ir vestido con cualquier tipo de ropa solo llevando el escudo de la casa a la que pertenece cada alumno.

Según la historia, la escuela fue fundada allá hacia el año 1670, por Alice y Mary Parker (de ahí la casa Parker) y Elizabeth y Jonathan Proctor (de ahí la casa Proctor) que huyendo de la caza de brujas que habían iniciado las niñas Parris, crearon una escuela para mantener el legado de la magia en sus hijos, ya que antes en su país la magia se enseñaba de padres a hijos. Al final esta escuela acabó convirtiéndose en la más importante de Estados Unidos. La historia de las brujas de Salem ha transcendido hasta los muggles, que han llegado a hacer hasta una obra de teatro sobre este tema.

La escuela Salem ha ganado en diez ocasiones el Torneo Merlín y nunca ha participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

**Serradella:**

La universidad de hechicería Serradella se encuentra en España, mas concretamente en la comunidad autónoma de Cataluña, cerca de la ciudad de Barcelona. Es inmarcable. En la actualidad su director es Miguel Presas. Está formada por seis edificios, en los cuales se imparten las asignaturas y un gran castillo, que reúne a todos los alumnos. En Serradella no hay diferencia entre casas, pero desde el primer curso el alumno puede elegir las 7 asignaturas que quiera recibir. El edificio central esta catalogado, junto con Hogwarts, como el castillo mágico más importante de Europa. El escudo representa en una mitad a sus dos fundadoras construyendo el castillo, y en la otra mitad, la representación de una persecución de la inquisición, en la que esta acaba siendo derrotada por las fundadoras el colegio con la inscripción en latín "posse ex magiae", el poder de la magia. La universidad Serradella utiliza como uniforme capas finas en tonos oscuros con el escudo de la escuela bordado en la izquierda.

Según la historia, la universidad fue fundada en el siglo XVI (no se sabe con exactitud el año) por dos brujas que huían de la inquisición española, a pesar de que en España la caza de brujas no fue tan importante. Las fundadoras fueron Magdalena Duer y su maestra Serradella, y el nombre viene de la maestra de Magdalena, que como último regalo antes de que muriera le puso el nombre de su maestra al colegio. Fue el colegio que más se tardó en construir debido a los siete edificios que había que construir, casi 10 años. Desde ese momento, rivaliza junto con Hogwarts y Beauxbatons por ser el colegio de magia más importante de Europa. La rivalidad, sobre todo con Hogwarts, llegó a tal punto hacia el año 1840 que hubo un conflicto internacional entre los ministerios de magia español e ingles, que se solucionó gracias a la intervención del ministro de magia francés como mediador. Desde ese momento las relaciones entre Hogwarts y Serradella mejoraron.

Serradella ha ganado en siete ocasiones el Torneo Merlín y, a pesar de haber sido invitado en numerosas ocasiones, nunca ha participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

**Otras escuelas:**

Hogwarts también ha ganado el Torneo Merlín en 5 ocasiones y el Torneo de los Tres Magos en ocho ocasiones. También otros colegios han participado en el Torneo Merlín y lo han ganado como son la desaparecida escuela africana de magia Sahara (dos veces) y el colegio de magia Durmstrang (una vez). También ha habido otras escuelas en el mundo mágico que han participado en estos torneos pero que no han podido ganarlos en ninguna ocasión como son la escuela de magia Baoding en China, el instituto de magia Hahei en Nueva Zelanda y el colegio de hechicería Corintia, en Grecia.

_**2: **__**Puntuación**__** del Torneo Merlín:**_

En el torneo cada prueba tiene un número de puntos que ganará cada escuela y al final del trofeo la escuela que mas puntos tenga será la vencedora.

En la categoría de Quidditch la puntuación será:

_1º: 500 puntos  
2º: 400 puntos  
3º: 350 puntos  
4º: 300 puntos_

En la categoría de duelo mágico la puntuación será:

_Categoría A (17 años) _

_1º: 250 puntos  
2º: 200 puntos  
3º: 175 puntos  
4º: 125 puntos_

_Categoría B (15-16 años)_

_1º: 200 puntos  
2º: 150 puntos  
3º: 125 puntos  
4º: 75 puntos  
_

En la categoría de ajedrez mágico la puntuación será:

_1º: 250 puntos  
2º: 200 puntos  
3º: 175 puntos  
4º: 125 puntos_

Por último en la prueba de habilidades mágicas la puntuación será:

_1º: 7__00 puntos  
2º: 6__00 puntos  
3º: 5__00 puntos  
4º: 4__50 puntos_

Además habrá un premio de 200 puntos para el alumno que llegue mas lejos en todas sus pruebas, y otros 200 puntos para la alumna que haga lo mismo.

El jurado, tanto de la prueba de duelo como de la prueba de habilidades mágicas, estará formado por representantes de los colegios y por miembros de los ministerios de los países participantes.

_**3: Reglas de Duelo Mágico:**_

- Los participantes podrán usar cualquier tipo de hechizos, siempre y cuando este no pueda causar un grave daño físico al contrincante y siempre que no afecte a otras personas a parte del contrincante.

- No se podrá usar ninguna maldición imperdonable ni ningún hechizo que pueda controlar la mente del rival.

- En ningún caso se podrá utilizar magia no verbal.

- Los alumnos tendrán que seguir en todo momento las reglas de cortesía que se dan antes del duelo.

- El alumno ganador será el que consiga echar del terreno de duelo antes a su contrincante. También se ganara si el otro alumno se rinde.

- Si el duelo se prolonga por más de 30 minutos, el jurado lo parará y decidirá quien es el ganador.

- Si el jurado determina que uno de los participantes ha usado un hechizo para hacer daño, este será descalificado inmediatamente.

- Cualquier infracción de las normas será motivo de la descalificación del alumno de la prueba y, dependiendo de la gravedad, también podrá acarrear una sanción en la puntuación del colegio al que pertenezca dicho alumno.

_**4: Lista de participantes de Hogwarts**_

**Quidditch:**

_Grant Page, Ravenclaw (Guardián)  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin (Cazador)  
Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor (Cazador)  
Heidi Macaboi, Huflepuff (Cazador)  
Dean Thomas, Gryffindor (Bateador)  
Jason Samuels, Ravenclaw (Bateador)  
Harry Potter, Gryffindor (Buscador)  
Demelza Robers, Gryffindor (Suplente)  
Maxine O'Doherty, Hufflepuff (Suplente)_

**Duelo mágico:**

_Categoría A (17 años):  
_

_Harry Potter, Gryffindor  
Hermione Granger, Gryffindor  
Ernie Macmilllan, Hufflepuff  
Jennifer Black__, Slytherin_

_Categoría B (15-16 años):  
_

_Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor  
Jonathan Edwards, Ravenclaw  
Marcus Price, Hufflepuff  
Andrew Kirke, Gryffindor _

**Ajedrez Mágico:**

_Ernie Macmilllan, Hufflepuff  
Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor  
Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw  
Daniel Boots, Slytherin_

**Habilidad Mágica:**

_Hannah Abbott, Huflepuff  
Daniel Boots, Slytherin  
Julietta Edwards, Ravenclaw  
Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff  
Hermione Granger, Gryffindor  
Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin  
Harry Potter, Gryffindor  
Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor  
Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor_

Notas del Autor: Pues de momento nada más. Espero que este capítulo os sirva para aclarar un poco los nombres y meteros un poco más en la historia. Si hay alguna duda, algún nombre mal, alguna cosa mal (os aviso que hay más de un nombre que me he inventado para no poner todos de Gryffindor) me avisáis. Por cierto las historias de Salem y Serradella son con personas reales, pero la historia de Beauxbatons es totalmente inventada y los demás colegios están sacados de nombres de lugares reales de los países: Baoding es una ciudad china, Hahei es una playa espectacular de Nueva Zelanda, y Corintia viene de la antigua Corintio griega.

Si os esta gustando la historia, si no la aguantáis, si veis algo mal… **Reviews**


	4. Capítulo 3: La llegada

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí (mas quisiera yo) sino a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo 3:**** La llegada.**

El ambiente en la Madriguera no pudo ser mejor durante la semana. Las bromas y los juegos eran una constante y por primera vez en la vida de Harry la felicidad era casi completa. Solo el recuerdo de los seres queridos perdidos podía desanimarlo, pero cada vez que miraba a los Weasley y a Hermione apartaba los malos pensamientos de su mente.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny aprovecharon la semana para entrenarse para sus respectivas pruebas. Por la mañana, Harry y Ginny practicaban quidditch acompañados de los gemelos y de Ron, mientras Hermione practicaba hechizos. A la tarde Ron jugaba al ajedrez, mientras Harry, Hermione y Ginny hacían pequeños duelos entre ellos y después por la noche se quedaban en el jardín charlando hasta bastante tarde, cuando la señora Weasley les obligaba a irse a dormir.

La verdad es que Harry estaba aprendiendo esos días más de lo que se podía esperar. Hermione sabía una variedad de hechizos increíble y le estaban viniendo muy bien, porque Harry no creía que solo con expelliarmus, protego y algo más le sirvieran. Además le venia bien moverse un poco y practicar quidditch, porque hacia bastante ya que no jugaba.

Entre entrenamientos, bromas y charlas la semana pasó volando y ya era la mañana del 25 de junio, día en el que debían estar en el andén 9 y ¾ para coger el tren que les llevaría al Torneo.

-Vamos chicos, se os va a hacer tarde- la señora Weasley les metía prisa- ya son y media y tenéis que estar a las diez.

-Ya vamos mama. Tranquila que ya lo tenemos todo- le dijo Ron a su madre, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad; Ron y Harry todavía estaban terminando de hacer el baúl.

Bajaron la escalera corriendo en donde ya le estaban esperando las chicas. Tomaron algo de desayuno y se fueron a los jardines.

-Recordad bien donde se encuentra la estación. Visualizadlo bien, no os vayáis a perder.

-No te preocupes mama, ya nos hemos aparecido cientos de veces- Ron le decía seguro pero en el fondo estaba nervioso; la aparición no era su medio de transporte favorito.

-Ginny agárrate bien a mí que ya nos vamos.

Los tres chicos y Ginny agarrada de su madre desaparecieron de la vista del jardín y se aparecieron en la estación de King Cross. Tras la comprobación de la señora Weasley de que todos habían llegado bien, atravesaron la pared que les conduciría hacia el andén.

Como Harry pudo comprobar el andén estaba mucho más vacío que de costumbre y aunque el tren era el mismo, esta iba a coger por otra dirección. Tonks les estaba esperando cerca del tren.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais, casi todos están ya en el tren.

-Es que a ciertas personas se les pegan las sabanas muy fácilmente, Tonks- le comentó Hermione mordazmente.

Los cuatro se despidieron de la señora Weasley y subieron al tren. Se sentaron en un compartimento, junto con Ernie y Luna, esta ultima leyendo un ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

-Pues con vosotros cuatro creo que ya estamos todos- les comentó Ernie después de preguntarle si ya habían llegado todos. Justo en el momento en el que Ernie terminó de hablar, el tren comenzó a moverse.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Ron, al tiempo que sacaba de su baúl un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores que ofrecía a los demás. Mientras Ron le ofrecía una gragea Harry, este se alegro muchísimo de lo bien que les iba ahora a los Weasley. A Arthur Weasley le habían ascendido en el ministerio y ahora ocupaba un importante cargo en el departamento de regulación mágica.

-Pues no lo se, pero supongo que al sur, porque cuando vamos en la otra dirección vamos hacia el norte- les comentó Hermione.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo y se notaba que el tren iba más vacío. Harry se levantó en busca de la mujer del carrito de las chucherías, aunque en el fondo dudaba de que estuviera y lo que quería era ver que otra gente había en el tren.

La mayoría de los vagones estaban vacíos, como pudo comprobar Harry. El primer vagón que encontró lleno estaba ocupado por los profesores que irían con ellos: Tonks, Hooch y McGonagall. Harry prefirió pasar de largo; no tenía ganas de hablar con profesores.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo del tren y pasó de largo el vagón en el que estaban los tres Slytherin que habían ido. Le pareció ver un vagón lleno y fue a mirar quien había, pero de repente chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho- Harry levantó la cabeza y vio una chica que no había visto en su vida. Era más bien bajita, y el pelo lo tenía de color castaño, bastante liso- Es que iba mirando a otro lado.

-No importa- la chica se fijo en Harry, y sus ojos oscuros fueron directamente a su cicatriz, como tantas otras veces le había pasado- Espera un momento… Tú eres Harry Potter.

-Eso dicen. Y tu ¿quien eres?- Harry se fijó en la chica. Esta era más bien delgada y en el acento no parecía inglesa.

-Pues yo me llamo Lucía Pons- le dijo a Harry, y esto junto con el acento hizo que Harry diera en la clave: española.

-Encantado de conocerte, Lucía. ¿Española, no?- Lucía asintió- Si no es mucho preguntar ¿Qué haces entonces en el expreso de Hogwarts?

-Pues veras- Lucía sonrió- como el colegio en España termina antes, pues mi hermano y yo con mis padres habíamos venido de vacaciones a Inglaterra.

-Tu colegio es Serradella ¿no?- le interrumpió Harry

-Si, ese colegio. El caso es que mientras que estábamos aquí nos llegó una carta a mi hermano y a mí, una carta que decía que íbamos a participar en un torneo llamado…

-Merlín- completó Harry

-Si, eso. El caso es que nos dijeron que no íbamos a tiempo para ir con la universidad y que tendríamos que coger este tren junto con los alumnos de Hogwarts. Quien me iba a decir que iba a conocer a Harry Potter…

Se llevaran un buen rato hablando. Lucía le contó que tenía su misma edad y que sabía ingles gracias a que se había llevado tres años en Inglaterra. También le comentó bastantes cosas sobre su colegio y le presento a su hermano, Enrique, de una año menos que ella, que estaba en el compartimento. Enrique, curiosamente, tenia un cierto parecido a Harry; era mas bien bajito, al igual que su hermana, tenia el pelo moreno y llevaba gafas, aunque sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su hermana y el pelo lo llevaba bastante bien peinado. A Harry le cayeron muy bien desde el principio.

-Bueno Harry, ya he hablado bastante de mi. Cuéntanos algo sobre ti- le dijo Lucía.

-Algo sobre mi… Entonces seguidme.

Harry les llevó por el pasillo del tren. La verdad es que no pensaba contarles nada sobre su vida, ya que seguramente lo sabrían todo. No. Lo que Harry pretendía era mostrarles su verdadera vida: sus amigos.

Cuando Harry llegó al compartimento Ernie se había ido, según le dijeron, con Justin.

-¿Has encontrado el carrito de las chuches?- pregunto Ron esperanzado.

-¿Qué?- Harry ya no recordaba el verdadero motivo de su salida- Ah, el carrito. No, lo siento Ron.

Harry salió un momento, y dejo pasar a Enrique y Lucía.

-Os presento a Lucía y a Enrique- les dijo a sus amigos- son españoles y han tenido que venirse con nosotros en el tren porque estaban en Inglaterra- Harry se giró hacia los hermanos- Ellos son Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny.

Después de las presentaciones, hubo un silencio algo incomodo, que Hermione se encargó de romper.

-¿Qué sois de Serradella?

-Si- le contestó Lucía

-¿Y como es vuestro colegio?- les preguntó Luna, dejando a un lado su ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

-Pues veras, tiene bastantes edificios y un castillo central….

Se llevaron toda la tarde charlando sobre todo lo relacionado con sus colegios y sus costumbres, entre chuches y bromas. Harry estaba muy contento de haberles llevado con sus amigos, porque la verdad es que eran muy agradables.

-¿Y en qué pruebas vais a participar?- les preguntó Ron.

-Pues yo participo en la prueba de habilidades y en Duelo- dijo Enrique- y aquí mi hermanita doña perfecta, en Duelo, quidditch y habilidades… ¿Y vosotros?

Todos fueron contando las pruebas en las que participaban.

-Harry y Ginny participan en las mismas que yo- comentó Lucía después de oír sus pruebas.

-Si, pero yo estoy en Duelo en una categoría abajo porque tengo un año menos que vosotros- comentó Ginny, con algo de decepción en su voz.

-Ah, vale. Entonces combatirás a la mejor con mi hermano.

-A lo mejor…- la verdad es que a Ginny le había caído bien el hermano de Lucía. No estaba mal y encima era muy agradable.

El tren empezó a frenar cuando la noche ya había llegado. Los chicos españoles se despidieron y se fueron a su compartimento, ya que a ellos tenía que llevarlos uno de sus profesores y tenían que salir antes del tren.

Salieron del tren y anduvieron un rato por donde les llevaban los profesores, hasta llegar a unos carruajes, tirados por caballos, que les llevaron hasta el centro del recinto.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era verdaderamente increíble. En su vida Harry había visto algo tan espectacular. En frente de donde estaban ellos había un castillo, que podría competir con el de Hogwarts en belleza y a pesar de ser de noche, todo estaba iluminado, pero Harry no veía como. Al fondo del castillo se veía un estadio de quidditch de dimensiones parecidas al del mundial y en cada esquina de aquel lugar rodeado de bosques había un edificio, cada uno decorado de manera distinta. Todo esto acompañado de arboles que les acompañaban en su camino y pequeñas tiendas, en donde, supuso Harry, por las mañanas se comprarían las cosas para las pruebas.

Avanzaron un poco hacia el castillo principal y Harry se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver otros campos de quidditch, mas pequeños, que Harry supuso que seria donde se jugarían los partidos de la liga y unos edificios, mas pequeños que los otros de las esquinas. Antes de entrar en el castillo, los profesores les pararon y entraron ellos.

Tras unos minutos salieron, McGonagall con unos colgantes.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado. Este ha sido el recinto elegido para el Torneo. Nos encontramos en el condado de Cornualles, cerca de la localidad de Bosvenegh- les explicó McGonagall- Esto es lo que los magos denominamos "bosque mágico", ya que todo esto es entero mágico, como si se tratara de Hogsmeade. Es mas cerca de aquí hay un pueblo mágico, Mersmeade Este recinto ya había sido elegido en numerosas ocasiones para eventos de este tipo, ya que, al igual que sucede con Hogwarts, a la vista de los muggles que pasan por aquí esto no será más que unas ruinas sin importancia. Para este evento se han hecho algunas reformas y se han incluido bastantes mejoras, que ya iréis conociendo. El castillo que tenemos en frente va a funcionar de centro de reunión y de información para todos. Bueno ahora os voy a entregar los colgantes que os dije para poder entender a los demás y Tonks os va a llevar al edificio de Hogwarts.

McGonagall les entregó los colgantes a todos y volvió a hablar.

-Tonks os contará todo lo relacionado con el edificio de nuestro colegio y mañana os despertaremos temprano y quedaremos aquí en este mismo castillo a las nueve.

Tonks les llevó al edificio que estaba a la derecha del castillo, que se encontraba a unos diez minutos de este. Durante el camino pasaron por delante del increíble estadio de quidditch y por algunas tiendas que en ese momento estaban cerrados.

El edificio era lo más parecido a Hogwarts que habían podido conseguir, como les contó Tonks cuando llegaron, para que se sintieran como en casa.

-El resto de colegios han hecho lo mismo. Ya veréis por dentro que os recordará bastante a los pasillos de Hogwarts y las habitaciones lo mismo. En las habitaciones, habrá cuatro. Dos de 6 para los chicos y dos para las chicas, una de cuatro y otra de cinco. Os podréis distribuir como queráis. Las comidas la haremos en el comedor que hay en el piso de abajo. Cualquier duda que tengáis o cualquier problema nosotros estaremos en el piso de arriba por las noches. Ahora os voy a llevar a vuestras habitaciones y una vez hayáis visto que están vuestras cosas os vendréis al comedor.

-------------------------------------------

Cuando los chicos terminaron de cenar subieron a sus habitaciones y se distribuyeron las habitaciones. Harry estaba a parte de con Ron, con Dean, con Ernie, con Justin y con Andrew Kirke. Respecto a las chicas, Hermione y Ginny iban a estar en la habitación de cuatro junto con Luna y Hannah Abbott.

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación vio que le recordaba mucho a la suya, con seis camas de dosel, bastante parecida en general, pero sin los colores de Gryffindor. La verdad es que Harry estaba bastante cansado, y al igual que sus compañeros de habitación se fue rápido a dormir. Pero, con el paso de los minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado, pero no tenia mucho sueño, y dedujo que por la falta de ronquidos, Ron tampoco dormía.

-Ron¿estas despierto?- dijo Harry en voz baja, corriendo el dosel de la cama de Ron que estaba a su lado.

-Si ¿tu tampoco te puedes dormir?

-La verdad es que no.

-Pues ya que estamos vamos a charlar un rato- le comentó Ron, a lo que Harry dijo que si encantado, ya que tenia bastantes ganas de hablar.

La verdad es que desde que habían acabado con Voldemort, la vida de Harry había cambiado mucho. Había sido una liberación completa. Para el hace un tiempo era prácticamente imposible hablar de algo sin que al final acabaran hablando de Voldemort. Ahora, sin embargo, se podía llevar hablando con Hermione y Ron todo el tiempo que quisiera y se soltaba mucho mejor. Por fin podía hablar de temas normales con sus amigos, sin preocupaciones por señores tenebrosos o sus aliados.

Harry y Ron se llevaron un buen rato hablando: sobre el torneo, sobre los españoles que habían conocido, sobre el recinto… pero al final la conversación acabo derivando en chicas.

-Venga ya, Harry no me vas a negar que no esta nada mal.

-Si no es eso, Ron, pero Heidi es muy tonta. Cuando estuve espiando el entrenamiento de Hufflepuff, se tuvo que bajar tres veces porque pensaba que le había pasado algo, o que se había roto una uña. Es una pena porque es muy buena jugadora…

-Y que me dices de Demelza. Ese año la verdad es que ha estado muy bien en el quidditch y también está bastante bien.

-Pero yo pensé que te gustaba Hermione.

-No te voy a negar que me ha gustado y mucho y, sin ser engreído, creo que yo a ella también. Pero creo que con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustábamos porque creíamos que era lo normal, lo que tenía que ser. Pero me di cuenta de que en el fondo Hermione no me gustaba, que confundí la amistad con el amor. Algo parecido a lo que os paso a mi hermana y a ti- Ron dijo esto último en un tono algo mas duro que el que había utilizado hasta entonces- Y ahora quiero expandir mis horizontes, así que no me cambies de tema y dime que te parece Demelza.

-Bueno, no esta mal pero…

-Venga ya Harry alguna te tiene que gustar…

La verdad es que Harry, a parte de Cho, no se había sentido atraído por ninguna chica. Es verdad que en sexto año salió con Ginny, pero al poco tiempo después de cortar con ella para completar su misión se dio cuenta de que Ginny para el era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo y que verdaderamente, a pesar de los buenos momentos que habían pasado, nunca la podría ver como algo mas que eso. Además durante este año Harry no había tenido tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Y desde que por fin había podido estar tranquilo algunas noches lo había pensado y se había dado cuenta de que había algunas que le podrían llegar a gustar, pero siempre encontraba algo que le echaba para atrás.

-Pues la verdad es que ahora mismo no- le respondió Harry sinceramente.

-Vamos Harry seguro que… espera un momento. No será que te gusta Hermione y por eso me lo has preguntado ¿no?

-Que va, Ron. Yo no vería a Hermione más que como una amiga.

-¿Seguro?

-De verdad, Ron. Anda duérmete ya, que estas empezando a delirar.

Pero mientras que los sonidos de los ronquidos de Ron comenzaban a inundar la habitación, Harry se quedo pensando. Es verdad que el veía a Hermione como su mejor amiga. Pero también tenia que reconocer que la verdad es que Hermione no era fea, es mas, el siempre había dicho que le parecía guapa. Y aunque Harry se acostó pensando que simplemente el veía a Hermione como una amiga, no pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran imágenes de que pasaría si llegara a ser algo mas que un amigo de Hermione.

---------------------------------------

A muchos kilómetros de allí, una mujer estaba esperando la llegada de su confidente. Ya se retrasaba. Y no le gustaban los retrasos.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos, hasta que la joven confidente que esperaba entró en la habitación. Iba bastante cubierta y el pelo, bastante largo, era oscuro. Aquella joven era quien estaba esperando.

-Pasa y cierra la puerta- la joven le hizo caso- Siéntate. Espero que me hayas traído lo que te pedí.

-Si, señora. Aquí tienes la información que me pediste- la joven le entregó un pergamino.

La mujer lo leyó con detenimiento. Cuando termino de leerlo un atisbo de triunfo se pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos.

-Perfecto. Aquí esta todo lo que necesito. Muy buen trabajo, "Jack"- la llamó por su nombre en clave, ya que a la joven no le gustaba que usaran su verdadero nombre- Continua tu misión e infórmame de cualquier cambio o de cualquier suceso.

"Jack" se levantó de su asiento y se fue de la sala.

La mujer se quedo pensando un rato. Si la información que le habían proporcionado era cierta, por fin el viejo había bajado los brazos y había comenzado a descuidar la seguridad. Por fin podría llevar a cabo su plan. Habían sido unos meses de silencio, de oscuridad, de apartarse del mundo. Pero ahora ya tenía todo lo necesario.

Por fin Bellatrix Lestrange podría llevar a cabo la venganza en nombre de su Señor. Por fin podría matar a Potter, y ya de paso, a todos los despreciables "amiguitos" de Potter que se pusieran en su camino. Por fin podría honrar la memoria de su Señor de la mejor manera posible: matando a su asesino.

Notas del autor: La verdad es que este capítulo me ha costado bastante, pero es muy importante para la trama. Por cierto una aclaración. Si veis alguna incongruencia en el capitulo os recuerdo que es un universo alternativo y que la base de esto es el quinto, del sexto solo cojo algunas cosas (como la relación de Ginny y Harry) pero del séptimo no utilizo nada. Y por ultimo, un review para saber simplemente que os gusta la historia o que os habéis pasado a leerla, o para decirme que no os gusta o que esta horrible, no viene mal. Así que ya sabéis: **Reviews**


End file.
